01 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 06:10 Classic Childrens Tales - O chłopcu i wilku, odc. 5 (THE BOY WHO CRIED WOLF); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Mój przyjaciej Fungus, cz. II (Fungus the Bogeyman); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Baranek Shaun - Chory wiatrak, odc. 77 (37 s. II) (An Ill Wind); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Mój przyjaciel królik - Zamarznięty rozum Kacpra, odc. 26 (Jasper's frozen smarts); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Baranek Shaun - Śnieg, odc. 79 (39 s. II) (Snowed In); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Biały Kieł 2 - Legenda białego wilka (White Fang 2 - Myth of the White Wolf) kraj prod.USA (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Orędzie noworoczne Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisława Komorowskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Sylwester z Jedynką na bis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch Partenkirchen ( studio ) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch Partenkirchen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch Partenkirchen ( I seria ) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch Partenkirchen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Kabaretowe Hity Wszechczasów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 - Zaginiony - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - finał roku ( odc. 2321 ); teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Lalka Denisy, odc. 225 (Dennisa’s Greedy Doll); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Teściowie (The In - Laws (Wedding Party)) - txt.str.777; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Kanada, USA (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Lęk pierwotny (Primeval); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Sieć pożądania (Web of Desire); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Ten jedenasty (Mister Eleven); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 M jak miłość - odc. 876; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 877 44'; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 677 - txt.str.777 25'; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 678 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Spartakus (Spartacus) 180'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:Stanley Kubrick; wyk.:Kirk Douglas, Olivier Laurence, Jean Simons, Tony Curtis, Charles Laughton, Peter Ustinov, John Gavin, Nina Foch, Herbert Lom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2012 (New Year's Day Concert from Vienna (1)) kraj prod.Austria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:45 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1914 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf (5 + 5 km) (Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf (5 + 5 km)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf (5 + 5 km) (Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf (5 + 5 km)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 466 - Misjonarz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques) 112'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Thomas Langmann; wyk.:Clovis Cornillac, Gerard Depardieu, Alain Delon, Benoît Poelvoorde, Stéphane Rousseau, Vanessa Hessler, Bouli Lanners, Jose Garcia, Alexandre Astier, Franck Dubosc; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 4/13 "Kumple"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Głowa w chmurach (Head in the Clouds) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:John Duigan; wyk.:Charlize Theron, Penelope Cruz, Stuart Townsend, Thomas Kretschmann, Allen Altman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2012 (cz. 2) (New Year's Day Concert from Vienna (2)) kraj prod.Austria (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Wersety zbrodni (A Murder of Crows) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Rowdy Herrington; wyk.:Cuba Gooding Jr, Tom Berenger, Eric Stoltz, Marianne Jean-Baptiste; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Spartakus (Spartacus) 180'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:Stanley Kubrick; wyk.:Kirk Douglas, Olivier Laurence, Jean Simons, Tony Curtis, Charles Laughton, Peter Ustinov, John Gavin, Nina Foch, Herbert Lom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Tajemnice III RP: Tniemy cztery zera (11) 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Nieznany Kraków (14) - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:56 Pogoda 10:02 Etniczne klimaty: Wilamowianie - reportaż 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:52 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:53 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:52 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Fotografia Kirlianowska (51) 13:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:01 Reportaż TVP Info: Arabska wiosna 15:30 Serwis info 15:52 Pogoda 16:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Wrażliwa Wielkopolska 16:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Ołówek w ręku Boga 16:30 Serwis info 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe: Zagardlenie (25) 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:53 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:22 Tajemnice III RP: Tniemy cztery zera (11) 23:50 Sie macie, ludzie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 01:10 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2012 - podsumowanie dnia 02:00 Etniczne klimaty: Wilamowianie - reportaż 02:25 Serwis info 02:46 Pogoda 02:50 Polska według Kreta: Nieznany Kraków (14) - magazyn turystyczny 03:15 Młodzież kontra 03:50 Reportaż TVP Info: Arabska wiosna 04:20 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Fotografia Kirlianowska (51) 04:35 Tajemnice III RP: Tniemy cztery zera (11) 05:00 Listy gończe: Zagardlenie (25) 05:26 Reportaż TVP Info: Wrażliwa Wielkopolska 05:36 Reportaż TVP Info: Ołówek w ręku Boga 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (48) 07:45 Przygody Animków (49) 08:15 Miś Yogi (1) 08:25 Miś Yogi (2) 08:35 Miś Yogi (3) 08:45 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany (USA,2005) 10:15 Piotruś Pan - film familijny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2003) 12:15 Saawariya - melodramat (Indie,2007) 14:45 Sylwestrowa Moc Przebojów 2011 - koncert 16:45 W wirze - film sensacyjny (USA,2005) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Chór (222) 20:00 Ryś - komedia (Polska,2007) 23:00 Głosy (4) 00:00 Nie słysząc zła - thriller (USA,1993) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:25 Uwaga! 05:40 Mango 07:45 Maja w ogrodzie (1) 08:10 Akademia ogrodnika (1) 08:15 Małpi kłopot - komedia (USA,Japonia,1994) 09:55 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa (USA,Niemcy,2005) 11:30 Co za tydzień 11:55 Mam talent! 4 13:20 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 14:15 Vabank 2, czyli riposta - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,1984) 16:00 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów 2 - komedia (USA,2008) 18:10 Milion w minutę 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1993) 21:55 Przepis na życie 2 (17) 22:50 Amerykański ninja - film sensacyjny (USA,1985) 00:35 Uwaga! 00:50 Arkana magii 02:10 Rozmowy w toku: A wszystko to, bo ciebie kocham! 03:00 Nic straconego TV 4 05:45 Nowa generacja - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Diamentowi misjonarze - komedia (Włochy,1975) 08:10 Fantozzi znów w tarapatach - komedia (Włochy,1983) 09:55 Miss rozbitków - komedia przygodowa (USA,2004) 11:40 Galileo (109) - program popularnonaukowy 12:35 Stawka większa niż życie: Wielka wsypa/Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta 14:50 Łowca krokodyli (3) 15:50 Szalona rodzinka - komedia (USA,1992) 18:05 Austin Powers: Agent specjalnej troski - komedia (USA,Niemcy,1997) 20:00 Narodziny Legendy: Ip Man - dramat sensacyjny (Hongkong,Chiny,2010) 22:10 Oczy anioła - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2001) 00:10 Zemsta smoka 2 - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,1983) 02:00 Droga smoka - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1972) 03:35 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 04:00 TV Market 04:15 Zamiana żon - reality show 05:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Świąteczny gość - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2002) 08:50 Bajki animowane 10:30 Uwierz w siebie - film familijny (USA,2002) 12:40 Chłopak na dworze króla Artura - film przygodowy (USA,Węgry,Wielka Brytania,1995) 14:30 Łowcy smoków - film animowany (Francja,Niemcy,Luksemburg,2008) 16:05 7 krasnoludków: Las to za mało! Historia jeszcze prawdziwsza - komedia (Niemcy,2006) 18:00 Pszczółka Maja (25) 18:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (2) 19:00 Flintstonowie (68) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (20) 20:00 Godzilla: Ostatnia wojna - film SF (Japonia,Australia,USA,Chiny,2004) 22:40 Podwójna rozgrywka - thriller (USA,2008) 00:30 Miami Medical (12) 01:30 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Dom: Komu gra ta orkiestra (17) 04:00 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 04:55 Druga strona medalu: Jolanta Szczypińska (1) - talk show 05:25 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska (2) - talk show 05:55 Na Wspólnej (1215) 06:25 Na Wspólnej (1216) 06:50 Mango 08:55 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (1) 09:20 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (2) 09:50 Ciekawski George - film animowany (USA,2006) 11:20 Ben Hur (1/2) - dramat historyczny (USA,1959) 13:15 Ben Hur (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny (USA,1959) 15:30 Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie - western (USA,1994) 17:20 Pod osłoną nocy (3) 18:10 Agenci NCIS (8) 19:05 Niania: Niania robi karierę (92) 19:35 Niania: Czas na zmiany (93) 20:05 Raport mniejszości - film SF (USA,2002) 22:50 Mentalista (2) 23:45 Smok: Historia Bruce'a Lee - film biograficzny (USA,1993) 01:55 Arkana magii 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10:05 Różowa Pantera (7) 10:25 Różowa Pantera (8) 10:45 TV Market 11:20 Muzyczne listy 12:20 Uwierz w siebie (4) - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Dennis rozrabiaka (47) 13:45 Łebski Harry (25) 14:10 Dennis rozrabiaka (48) 14:40 Łebski Harry (28) 15:05 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (31) - reality show 16:50 Zdobywcy kosmosu - film dokumentalny (USA,1998) 17:55 Idol - wersja amerykańska (39) - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Idol - wersja amerykańska (40) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 21:05 Podwójne kłopoty - komedia sensacyjna (Włochy,1984) 23:05 Włatcy móch 5: Tajne Oszcze Samuraja (59) 23:30 Włatcy móch 5: Zieluna Haluna (60) 00:00 Happy Hour (4) - program rozrywkowy 00:55 Jazda Figurowa (29) 01:40 Zamiana żon (7) - reality show 02:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: AZS Białystok - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: AZS Białystok - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Trans World Sport 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Żużel - podsumowanie 2011 roku 10:30 Magazyn alpejski 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Mt Claremont - Waga junior ciężka: Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Danny Green 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Formuła 1 - podsumowanie 2011 roku 19:30 Boks - podsumowanie 2011 roku 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Mt Claremont - Waga junior ciężka: Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Danny Green 00:15 Cafe Futbol 01:45 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 J & J Fashion Show 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Klipy Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Web Chart 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Klipy Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Wielka, większa i największa - film przygodowy (Polska,1962) 09:45 Nat King Cole - "When I Fall in Love" - koncert (USA,2004) 10:50 Rosja - Polska: O prawdzie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2012 (1) 12:05 Porcelana w składzie słonia - komedia (Polska,1984) 13:00 Pogotowie sylwestrowe "Archiwizji" 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:15 Niedziela z... Januszem Głowackim (1) 17:40 Niedziela z... Januszem Głowackim: Depresja mon amour (Janusz Głowacki) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 18:45 Niedziela z... Januszem Głowackim (2) 19:15 Niedziela z... Januszem Głowackim: Rejs - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1970) 20:30 Niedziela z... Januszem Głowackim (3) 21:00 Niedziela z... Januszem Głowackim: Trzeba zabić tę miłość - dramat społeczny (Polska,1972) 22:45 Ja, Don Giovanni - dramat biograficzny (Hiszpania,Włochy,2009) 00:55 Hugh Masekela na Avo Session - koncert (Szwajcaria,2008) 02:00 Kino nocne: Sceny z życia małżeńskiego - film obyczajowy (Szwecja,1973) 04:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (8) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 01.01.1989 08:35 Flesz historii (57) 08:50 Ex libris 09:05 Przybieżeli do Betlejem... z Podhala - koncert (Polska,2010) 09:40 Wielkie żarcie: Sztuczność i natura, czyli hamburger z frytkami 10:10 Święty Augustyn: Werdykt Ilariusza (4/5) - serial historyczny (Włochy,Polska,Niemcy,2010) 10:55 Ex libris 11:10 Misja "Gryf" - Tajemnice Bornego Sulinowa 11:35 Smak tradycji: Staropolskie gody 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia najbogatszego Gruzina na świecie 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem: Biały ułan - program edukacyjny 13:30 Piękna nieznajoma - melodramat (Polska,Rosja,1993) 15:00 Spór o historię. Rok 1905 w Królestwie Polskim - czwarte powstanie czy pierwsza rewolucja? - debata 15:30 Flesz historii (57) 15:45 Ex libris 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Debiut - reportaż 16:30 Dwadzieścia lat minęło: 1992 (2) 17:15 Tajemnice i legendy: Wisnowska 17:35 Święty Augustyn: Państwo Boże (5-ost.) - serial historyczny (Włochy,Polska,Niemcy,2010) 18:20 Galowy Koncert Jubileuszowy TVP Polonia. Mazowsze 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 01.01.1989 19:40 Muzeum Lotnictwa Le Bourget - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 20:10 Pianista - dramat wojenny (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,Polska,2002) 22:35 Ex libris 22:50 Dwadzieścia lat minęło: 1992 (3) 23:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 01.01.1989 00:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1793; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1794; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1795; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1796; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1797; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Polonia 24 - wydanie sylwestrowe; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 7 - Niezwykły gość - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 2 Tajemnica Golarza Filipa; baśń; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 XV Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2011 - Koncert Tańców z Krajów Zamieszkania; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Orędzie noworoczne Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisława Komorowskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bogurodzicy Maryi w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Koniec świata u Nowaków; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Wszystko się uda czyli Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju prezentuje (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Przeklęte tango! Daniel Melingo na zamku w Janowcu (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dony / Janowiec nad Wisłą 2011) cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 861; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Golec u'Orkiestra na bis...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Rewia mody papierowych lalek, odc. 38 (The Paper Dolls' Fashion Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 56* - Amerykańska baza - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 4/4 (odc. 4/4) - txt.str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Tygodnik.pl - wydanie noworoczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Czesław Niemen; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Kabaretowe Hity Wszechczasów /1/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 861; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Rewia mody papierowych lalek, odc. 38 (The Paper Dolls' Fashion Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 02:05 Golec u'Orkiestra na bis...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 4/4 (odc. 4/4); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Kayah; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 55; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 6:25 Buon appetito! Sezon: 2 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Niewidzialni Odcinek: 5 13:05 To były wakacje! Odcinek: 20 13:30 Nieźle klinięci 14:05 Disco Bandżo 15:05 To były wakacje! Odcinek: 21 15:30 Fala śmierci Odcinek: 2 17:05 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 17:25 Byle do mety 18:20 Playlista Tele5 18:30 Tornado zagłady Odcinek: 2 20:00 Frankenstein Odcinek: 1 21:50 Porozmawiaj ze mną Odcinek: 4 22:50 Miasto ludzi Odcinek: 1 23:20 Miasto ludzi Odcinek: 2 0:00 U pani doktor 1:50 Nocny patrol Eurosport 8:35 Rajdy terenowe - Rajd Dakar 2012 9:00 Rajdy samochodowe - Kierunek Dakar 9:30 Eurosport TOP 10 - magazyn sportowy 10:30 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Spenglera - mecz finałowy 11:30 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - kwalifikacje 12:30 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Oberstdorfie - bieg łączony mężczyzn 13:45 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Obestdorfie - bieg łączony kobiet 16:15 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Oberstdorfie - bieg łączony mężczyzn 17:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Piłka nożna - Legendy Euro 19:00 Piłka nożna - Legendy Euro 20:00 Total K.O. - podsumowanie 2011 roku 21:00 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 22:00 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Obestdorfie - bieg łączony kobiet 22:30 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Oberstdorfie - bieg łączony mężczyzn 23:00 Rajdy terenowe - Rajd Dakar 2012 - 1. etap: Mar Del Plata - Santa Rosa 23:45 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 0:45 Rajdy terenowe - Rajd Dakar 2012 - 1. etap: Mar Del Plata - Santa Rosa 1:30 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2012 roku